


Stacey's Mom [Fanvid]

by AudreyV



Category: Crazy Rich Asians (2018)
Genre: F/F, Fanvids, Femslash, Mommy Issues, Mommy Kink, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 06:08:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17975909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AudreyV/pseuds/AudreyV
Summary: Stacey's mom has got it goin' on.





	Stacey's Mom [Fanvid]

**Author's Note:**

> I'd say "I'm so sorry" but I'm really not. 
> 
> Rachel/Eleanore with background Rachel/Astrid.

Premiered at Club Femslash at TGIFemslash on February 16, 2019. 

Stacey's Mom by Fountains of Wayne  
Footage from Crazy Rich Asians  
Perfect Mean Sexy Face by Michelle Yeoh


End file.
